


3 times Jev and André were practically a couple already, + 1 time they made it official

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Moving In Together, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: “...are you asking me to move in with you?” Andre asked. Jev shrugged, a blush on his cheeks.“No..? I mean that’s something couples would do and we’re not… right?” he muttered. Andre shrugged.“I sometimes forget we aren’t… together I mean. It all seems so natural.” he said. Jev bit his lip and looked away.Lots of fluff between everyone's favourite teammates





	3 times Jev and André were practically a couple already, + 1 time they made it official

**Author's Note:**

> Jeandre is life <3

Jev was not surprised to find Andre in his apartment when he arrived home after a day of sim work. The German had made himself at home on the sofa as usual, feet kicked up on the coffee table even though Jev always told him not to. Andre glanced up when Jev came in, his mouth full with-

“Is that the last of my salad?” Jev asked in exasperation. Andre smiled angelically.

“I was hungry?” he muttered. Jev rolled his eyes, but there was a smile playing on his lips.

“Scoot over.” he muttered, falling down on the sofa next to his teammate. Andre smiled and held his fork out to him, Jev glaring but taking the mouthful of salad anyways.

“You pay the pizza tonight.” he decided. Andre shrugged.

“Very well then.” he answered. Jev sighed and unconsciously settled into Andre’s side a little more, taking comfort in his warmth.

“Long day?” Andre asked softly, his arm wrapping around Jev’s shoulders. Jev shrugged half heartedly.

“I’ll be okay.” he muttered, sighing as Andre rubbed his arm comfortingly. A soft meow startled Jev slightly, but he quickly smiled down at the tiny spotted kitten that was curling up on his lap.

“Hello Cheetah.” he chuckled, scratching the animal’s cheek.

“She’s been needy for attention all day, poor thing.” Andre cooed. Jev lifted Cheetah onto the German’s chest, smiling as Cheetah curiously sniffed at Andre’s nose, before the cat clearly realised who it was and curled up on Andre’s legs. 

Jev stifled a yawn as he let his head drop to Andre’s shoulder, snuggling into the warmth of his teammate even more.

“Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll order pizza and wake you when it arrives, okay?” Andre whispered suddenly. Jev hummed but then nodded tiredly, making a move to get up and head to the bedroom.

“Ssh, just lay down here.” Andre continued softly, gently maneuvering Jev until the Frenchman rested his head on his lap. Jev hummed softly as Andre’s fingers carded through his hair, leaning into the touch. 

Jev chuckled as Cheetah curled up against the back of his neck, purring contently as she nuzzled her owner gently. Andre tried to reprimand her, but a soft meow turned his stern words into a smile and a soft gaze. Jev tilted his head back to glance at Andre for a moment, his teammate steadily returning the gaze, another smile twitching on his lips. Jev smiled back, before shuffling around to get comfortable. 

Like this, it almost felt like he was part of his own little family.

It felt like home.

~~~~

Jev anxiously looked outside, the rain pelting down as the wind made the trees in his backyard tip dangerously. He let out a startled noise when there was a sudden knock at his door, but went to open immediately. 

“H-hello.” Andre greeted. The German was soaked, his thin coat sticking to his arms and chest, heavy from all the water it had collected.

“Shit! Come in, quick!” Jev tutted, almost physically dragging his teammate into the warmth of the building. Andre gave him a slightly sheepish smile as he tried to shrug out if his coat, fingers clearly numb from the cold as he struggled to get a grip on the material. Jev reached out to unzip it for him, realising Andre was wearing running gear under it.

“I told you to start checking the weather forecast before you go running!” Jev tutted. Andre rolled his eyes but didn’t complain as Jev pulled him in direction of the bathroom

“Shower; I’ll get some clothes for you.” Jev muttered as he pushed Andre towards the shower, before turning on his heel and stomping back to his bedroom.

He simply burst into the bathroom again 10 minutes later, carrying a stack of clothes and some large towels. Andre wasn’t too startled by the intrusion and didn’t bother to cover himself as Jev glanced at him through the glass door of the shower.

“Out.” Jev grumbled at him. “This is my water bill you’re ruining.” Andre rolled his eyes but shut off the shower, steppin out and taking the towel Jev held out to him. 

Jev was still giving him his disapproving stare, before only suddenly seeming to realise Andre was still naked.

“I… I’ll be. In the living room.” he said, eyes trailing low before he finally snapped out of it and hurried away.

When Andre shuffled into the living room 5 minutes later, Jev was curled on the sofa, reading some book as he tapped his foot against the coffee table.

“I didn’t know I left this shirt here.” Andre mused as he sat down, pointing at the soft blue shirt he was wearing.

“Ah eh...yeah you left it here.” Jev said with a shrug.

“It smells like you… I mean your laundry detergent.” Andre said. It wasn’t only Jev’s laundry detergent that Jev could smell, the scent was just Jev. Andre wondered briefly if Jev had been wearing it. Jev rolled his eyes.

“You leave your stuff here all the time, I don’t want your sweat hanging around here, so I wash it.” Jev explained, but he was blushing slightly. Andre nodded.

“Well, I better go home then, don’t want to hold you up from any important business.” he said teasingly. Jev glanced outside, seeing the storm still raging outside, and bit his lip.

“Stay.” he decided. “I’ve got room, I’ll make the spare bed for you.” he decided. Andre smiled, bumping their shoulders together.

“I’ll take the couch, don’t worry.” he answered, secretly glad he didn’t have to go out in this weather again. Jev huffed.

“Promise not to snore and you can just sleep in my room too.” he said, poking Andre’s thigh with his toes. Andre smiled

“Deal” 

If Jev woke up hours later, Andre pressed against his back and the German’s arms securely around him, then no one had to know but them.

~~

Jev coughed miserably as he curled more securely under his covers, whining softly st the pain in his head and throat. The door to his bedroom suddenly opened, and through teary eyes, he could see Andre come in.

“What are you doing here?” Jev wheezed out, before coughing harshly. Andre sat down on the edge of the bed, fingers soothingly running through Jev’s hair.

“I stayed over, don’t you remember? We watched some movies yesterday and I bunked up in your spare room.” Andre explained patiently. Jev groaned and nodded meekly. He somewhat remembered that.

“I brought you some soup.” Andre continued. “You need to eat.” 

“Is still early.” Jev huffed in return. Andre chuckled and shook his head.

“It’s 3PM Jev.” he muttered. Jev frowned.

“Am not hungry though.” he huffed impatiently. Andre still urged him to sit up, helping Jev get comfortable against the headboard.

“You need to eat, Liebling.” Andre whispered softly, brushing Jev’s hair back from his sticky forehead in a tender gesture. Jev still frowned at him. His head hurt and he didn’t want to eat, fearing he wouldn’t be able to keep it in.

“Just try some, a few bites.” Andre continued, his voice still almost infuriatingly calm and patient. Jev let out a dejected noise but opened his mouth as Andre held out a spoonful of soup to him. 

The soup was nice and warm, the taste better than Jev had expected. He still couldn’t eat more than half a bowl, but it was a good start. Andre placed the bowl on the nightstand, helping Jev lay back down again.

“Stay?” Jev asked hoarsely. Andre nodded, rounding the bed and sitting down, chuckling as Jev instantly latched onto him. Andre kissed the top of Jev’s head, hugging him lightly.

“Sleep Jev, I’ll be here.” 

~~~

“Andre?” Jev said as he came into the apartment. Andre let out a hum from where he was curled up on the sofa, Cheetah on his lap. Jev smiled and held out a set of keys.

“I thought you’d prefer your own set instead of using my spares.” Jev said softly, dropping a set of keys into Andre’s hand, complete with a little cat keychain.

“...are you asking me to move in with you?” Andre asked. Jev shrugged, a blush on his cheeks.

“No..? I mean that’s something couples would do and we’re not… right?” he muttered. Andre shrugged.

“I sometimes forget we aren’t… together I mean. It all seems so natural.” he said. Jev bit his lip and looked away.

“Relationships are build on love, not on ‘I guess it feels natural’” he said with a sigh. Andre stood up, walking over to where Jev was sitting on the sofa’s armrest.

“I never said I didn’t love you.” he muttered, resting his hands on Jev’s thighs. Jev wasn’t sure where to look anymore, the look in Andre’s eyes almost too intense.

“I love you, Jev.” Andre said firmly, tilting Jev’s chin back so the Frenchman had to face him. “And I’m guessing - hoping - that you feel the same.” When Jev stayed quiet, eying Andre wearily, the German coughed and awkwardly stepped back.

“I eh… misread the whole situation.” he mumbled, lifting up Cheetah to distract himself, he reached into his pocket with his other hand and got out the keys, plus the spares he had already claimed weeks ago “I guess it’s better to give these back?” 

Jev finally moved, walking over to his teammate and clutching both his hands around Andre’s.

“Keep them. And come help me pick out the new lamp for the dining room.” he whispered. Andre let out a shaky breath, leaning in a little.

“Does this mean..?” he asked. Jev laughed breathlessly.

“Yes.” he answered. The actual 3 words he wished he could say were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t manage to spit them out. 

Andre smiled, a soft and gentle smile, and leaned in to bring their lips together. Jev sighed into the kiss, bringing him closer, until a soft ‘mmrpphtt’ startled him.

“Cheetah!” he sighed, pulled away from Andre a little as the kitten, still curled against Andre’s right shoulder, sniffed at his cheek. Andre was smiling softly, leaning in to kiss the tip of Jev’s nose. He lead the Frenchman over to the couch, sitting down and letting Jev settle against his side. Cheetah hopped off their laps, clearly already bored again.

“This is nice.” Jev whispered, closing his eyes as Andre’s fingers returned to his scalp. Andre kissed him again, his lips moving slowly over Jev’s, exploring hesitantly. 

Jev kissed back, crawling onto Andre’s lap. He pulled away briefly, clutching Andre’s cheeks between his hands.

“Andre, I…” he sighed. “You really want this?” he asked shyly. Andre smiled tenderly and nothing.

“There is nothing more I want.”


End file.
